


Text Message

by Serenity1



Series: Puppyshipping [1]
Category: Yu-Gi-Oh!
Genre: Breakup, M/M, Marriage Proposal, Oblivious, Secret Relationship, clueless
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-17
Updated: 2016-04-17
Packaged: 2018-06-02 21:23:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,241
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6582907
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Serenity1/pseuds/Serenity1
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jounouchi decides to breakup with Seto Kaiba.... or does he?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Text Message

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I do not owe Yu-gi-oh!
> 
> Wow, the last time I've written Yu-gi-oh was back in 2008. So I'm kind of back into puppyshipping again and this idea came to me three days ago while I was watching the Battle City Finals Arc. With the new movie coming out soon, I decided to write one. So there will be more stories coming from me!

Seto Kaiba stared at the phone as if he couldn't believe it was true. That idiot, loveable mutt was breaking up with him on a text msg!

Kaiba growled furiously as he wanted to haul his cell phone against the wall and smash it into pieces. He didn't do any of that as instead, he called up his limo driver. "It's me, I have somewhere to go to…"

\-------

"Are you sure that's a good idea, Jou?" Yugi Mouto asked as he stares at his best friend, Katsuya Jounouchi. "Wouldn't it be better to ask him in person if it's true?"

"It's for the better, man," Jou said as he closes his cell phone to put it away. "At this rate, at least he won't see me," he said.

"But Jou, it's just a rumor going around. Do you really know if he is having a secret affair behind your back?" Yugi asked.

It's been two years since the gang graduated. During senior year, Seto Kaiba confessed to Katsuya Jounouchi that he was in love with him. Last year, he and Kaiba told every media that they were together and the media had a field day!

It wasn't a pretty sight as Jou dodged every attack from almost every women in the town of Domino of their jealousy of his relationship with Kaiba. Luckily Jou hid in the Kame Game Shop until Kaiba was able to pick him up.

However, a few days ago or weeks, Kaiba had been extremely busy with work. That was Jou's thought, until a few days ago, when he saw the tabloid, and there on the front page was a picture. A picture of Kaiba and a young girl as Kaiba had given a girl a hug and that was when the picture was taken.

"Awe, come on, Yugi! When was the last time Seto and I had a date? It's been weeks!" Jou complained.

"The last time I spoken with Mokuba, he told me that Kaiba was working on a special project. He didn't say anything else," Yugi said.

"And we now know why…" Jou mutters.

"Please reconsider Jou…" Yugi began but didn't finished as the door to the Kame Game Shop was banged opened, revealing Seto Kaiba.

"A text message, Katsuya?! You idiot puppy," Seto said sighing as he storms over to the blonde.

"Shouldn't you be working?" Jou asked surprised.

"How can I be after seeing this?" Seto asked angrily as he showed Jou the text message he recieved.

"It's for your own good," Jou said.

"Err, perhaps I'll go to the living room…" Yugi said reluctantly.

"It won't be long, Yugi. Seto was just saying his good-bye," Jou said.

"What? Of course I'm not! All of my plans, ruined…" Seto murmurs as he looks at Jou. "Look, I know your angry and I know you want an answer, but please, wear a suit with tie. I'm taking you out to dinner," Seto said.

"But…"

Seto shook his head, "Text me where I'll pick you up if you decide. If not, you'll be regretting it," he said.

"Is that a threat?" Jou asked angrily.

"Just….a precaution, so please Jou, think carefully," Seto said and he left without saying anything else.

Seto sighed as he was sitting down in his limo as the driver took him home. Perhaps he had been ignoring Jou recently. There was a ping on his cell phone as he turns to look at the text message.

My place, pick me up when you're ready. Knowing you, it will be 8pm… -Jou 

Seto smiled to himself. He wasn't giving up on Jou and Jou deserves an explanation.

\-------

"So, where are we going, Seto?" Jou asked later that evening as he sat across Seto inside the limo.

"You'll see soon enough," Seto replied calmly as he wore the suit that he worn during Kaiba Corp Grand Prix tournament.

It took awhile for them to get to their destination. Jou kept glancing down on his phone during most of the ride, trying to avoid Kaiba's eyes. The limo stopped suddenly making Jou almost dropping his phone on the ground.

"This is it," Seto said as he got out off the car and held the door opened for Jou before the driver could.

Jou blushes bright red at the gesture. He was about to say something but the building in front of him made him stopped. "Where are we?!" He asked gaping.

"Le Chateau de Joel Robuchon," Seto replied as he closes the door and mentioned the driver he can take off.

Jou was still gaping, "I heard about this place. The appetizer cost like 11000 Yen!" He exclaims.

"Come on Jou, we have a reservation," Seto said ignoring the exclamation as Jou follows.

\-------

Jou stared around the inside of the building as he and Kaiba sat down at their reserved table. "Hey Seto, where are all the other guests?" He asked.

"I did say that this is a private event, didn't I?" Seto said smiling a bit.

"Err, sort of…"

The waiter came back with the champagne. Seto nodded as he took the champagne and the waiter left. "Katsuya, do you want some?"

Jou looks up surprisingly at him. "Sure," he said pushing his glass forward.

Jou waited to be poured but instead he heard a clanking noise. Jou turns to look back at the cup and to his surprise, there was a ring. "S-Seto?" He stammers as he turns to look at Seto but finds him kneeling on the floor beside him.

Seto got the cup as he took out the ring from it to present it to Jou. "Katsuya, I've been an idiot recently," he began as Jou raised an eyebrow. "I didn't realize what I was doing was hurting you. However, I have a good reason and this is the reason," he said showing him the ring.

"I…"

Seto shook his head, "I'm not having an affair, Katsuya. I bought this ring from that girl that you saw on the tabloid. Her family owns the store that I bought it from. She has cancer, Katsuya, and she wanted a hug from me," he said.

"Seto…"

"I planned to do this next week cause next week marks the day we met for the first time in school. I was going to shower you with roses, chocolates, fireworks…." Seto said.

"I-I'm sorry…"

"Not your fault. I love you, Katsuya Jounouchi. I want to be with you all the time. I will protect you as much as I protect Mokuba. I want to be by your side. Will you marry me?"

"I…." Jou was speechless as he continues to stare at Seto who waited patiently on his answer.

\-------

"Idiot! You let him wait that long?!" Honda asked angrily the next day as Jou told Yugi and the others what happened last night.

"I was speechless, alright? And I was an idiot for not trusting him," Jou said.

"So when's the wedding, big bro?" Shizuka asked with a smile as she stood beside Anzu.

"Within three months time," Jou replies happily.

"Whoa, isn't that fast?" Anzu asksd.

"It is, but he wants to get married the day when we all went to Duelist Kingdom the first time," Jou explained as he turns to Yugi. "Which reminds me, Yugi, I was wondering if you would be my best man?" He asked.

Yugi smiles at his best friend, "It will be a honor," he said.

**Author's Note:**

> Anyone watches the new Yu-gi-oh Arc-V? I really don't like Pendulum Summoning, I'm more into the classic style of dueling and the XYZ summoning. I was bored last night, so I decided to watch the episode when it aired. Ah, I miss Kaiba and the others. Whatever happened to Domino City or KaibaCorp? 
> 
> Anyway....back to the story, how was it? Good or bad?


End file.
